Professor Layton and the Green Eyed Monster
by Tie-grr
Summary: Earthquakes with no natural cause are terrorising the city of Webwood. An old friend reaches out to Emmy and her intelligent boss for help. Can they save this city and solve the puzzle? Just how close were Emmy and this old friend? Sequel to 'Lady in Yellow' with Layton and Emmy pairing.
1. Off again

_Welcome, everybody, to the second part of my Professor Layton trilogy, following the relationship of Hershel and Emmy. I hope those who waited patiently for this enjoy it, as well as those who have just stumbled across it. I would suggest reading my other story, 'Lady in Yellow' before tackling this one as this is technically a sequel. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hershel Layton was sitting in his office, bright and early at just gone eight o'clock. It was one of those rare mornings where he was actually in early and hadn't slept in his office all night. The mail had come in early this morning and he was listening to his young apprentice listing out what had arrived whilst he made an attempt at tidying the mass of papers he insisted was his desk. It was no wonder he lost so many papers that his students handed up to him, and it was most certainly no wonder that many of them had completely given up on him ever returning things. Some may say he was hopeless and disorganised but he had to argue that he found everything eventually! Granted, a student had once been graduated for three years before he found one of her papers.

He would not like to admit it, but he had been ignoring the boy for the most part. A lot of his post was about requests for guest lectures, joint projects, digs, new discoveries etc. He could read these all when he got home in the evening and he would actually enjoy doing so then. He shuffled papers around and tried to organise them in some sort of order, determined that he would not give up this time. This would be the third attempt this week and it was only Thursday.

"Professor!" Luke's voice sounded much more excited than it had done before, rendering it hard to ignore for the time being.

"What is it, Luke?"

The boy thrust a photograph into his hands before settling back into his chair to read from the paper he held in his hands, although he eagerly watched the professor for permission to read once he was ready. He was confronted with the back of the photograph first and frowned slightly as he read the words scrawled across the paper. "Her favourite spot in the world.."

He turned the picture over and laughed at the sight which greeted him. It was a dufferin! And not only that, she was sleeping in a dog basket! The creature was actually sleeping like a pet. Well, he supposed that she was a pet now. She was Arnic's pet and it was clear that she and the scientist shared a strong bond. He smiled as he observed the little blue blob in her basket then gestured to Luke to read the letter. He was interested to hear the news from those in Mespil.

It took them a good half an hour to go through the letter and Hershel was thrilled at receiving news. So much had happened in the three months since they'd left and it was good to know that life was returning to normal. And moving on, it seemed! Arnic and Rikka were together, no doubt he would receive a wedding invitation in a few months, the town was getting a source of money back and Maurice's family was expanding! He couldn't have hoped for anything better.

Luke was smiling to himself as he read through the letter again in his head, Hershel had handed him the picture and the boy had decided he wished to keep it. He wanted to see little Zilla again one day, see how she was getting on. How the whole family was getting on, the whole town even. A letter was all well and good but going to see them in person would be far better.

"So, Luke, is that all of the post for the day?" He went back to shuffling the papers around his desk.

"I think so, professor, and it is nearly time for first lecture.."

"I am afraid you shall be a bit late for that, I need your help, Hershel." Emmy had abruptly entered his office and was holding another letter. It seemed there was never an end to all the correspondence that he had to deal with! This letter looked crumpled and she shoved it into his hands.

"This letter arrived this morning from an old friend of mine, he needs help." She explained and he read the letter aloud so Luke could hear the predicament also.

'_Emmy,_

_I know it has been a long time but I hope you have not forgotten me. I should really ask first how your life is going and deal with all the niceties associated with starting a letter but I am afraid that I do not have the time to bounce letters back and forth. My home is in dire need of help and I understand that you know the man who can help me._

_I live in a place by the name of Webwood.. It is quite a large place, full of shops and a variety of attractions. The Mayor is highly interested in just generating money for his own gain and has no interest in the people that live there.. Saying that, life has not been too bad here. But, that was until a month or so ago._

_At first, it was only minor, but it has been rapidly growing in force and destruction over time. The public, myself included, was not aware of one final point until recently. I am talking about earthquakes. We have been suffering from earthquakes of increasing force for the past four weeks, as I am writing this letter. At first they were just trembles but now they are destroying buildings and damaging roads. Experts have been out to try and determine what is going on but, as far as they can tell, there is no geological reason for these things._

_The last thing I spoke about, that last detail is what has caused me to write this letter and has troubled me more than anything else I can remember. Apparently these are caused by a man, or a woman, as they have been sending the location of the next earthquake to the Mayor himself in the form of riddles. He didn't feel the need to tell anybody until the most recent strike which very nearly damaged his precious mansion. Turns out he hadn't even attempted to try and decipher the riddles and try to save that part of the town. The man refuses to look for help so I am doing it for him. Please, Emmy, we need help._

_I have enclosed directions to Webwood; I really hope that you come as quickly as you can._

_All my best,_

_Bill'_


	2. An old friend

The trusty Laytonmobile trundled down the road, the three occupants happy that the tarmac beneath the wheels was smooth. The trip to Mespil a few months prior had been rather a turbulent one but it seemed Webwood was a better off place with better infrastructure. But, even though it was early in the morning and the sun was high in the sky, the road they travelled was as dark as one out of a horror movie. Huge trees had encroached on either side of the road, forming a large wooded arch that spanned the entire expanse of road. It was both spooky and enchanting, all at the same time. Hershel had never seen trees so big before in his life.

But somewhere in amongst all these trees was a city, one supposedly with a thriving entertainment industry that gathered tourists from miles around. He couldn't see how anybody would manage to fit a single house amongst this thick gathering of trees, let alone an entire city! Regardless of his scepticism, he continued down the road to Emmy's instructions. Other than giving him the occasional direction, she had been completely silent for the whole journey. She had been very withdrawn in general since they had agreed to travel out to Webwood. And he had a sneaking suspicion it was due to this old friend of hers, Bill.

She had never spoken about her past to him, when he thought on it he realised he knew hardly anything about her, but this Bill fellow seemed to trouble her. He was sure that he would find out why when they arrived in Webwood.

"This place is scary.." Luke muttered from the back of the car. "It's like the forest is trying to eat the road and claim the land back."

Hershel looked at Emmy to make a comment back to the boy but none came, causing him to frown slightly. So he took it upon himself to respond. "We shall be at the city soon, Luke, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried, professor. It is just weird, that's all.."

Another ten minutes down the road and the trees thinned out somewhat, allowing for some sight behind the thick lines either side of the road. But beyond there only appeared to be more trees until, out of nowhere, a grand city appeared beside them.

"Wow!" Luke lunged forwards in the car and held onto the front seats to lean between them, staring at the city. "Look at that!"

"Luke, sit back in your seat." Hershel scolded softly. "Yes, it is quite impressive."

He pulled the car into the city through the grand gates, past the sign that named it 'Webwood'. Just within the gates were two large car parks, one of either side of the main road which seemed to stretch far out in front of them. Seeing nowhere else to get rid of the car, he pulled into one of the spaces and the three of them piled out.

For a city that was supposedly so busy and popular, there was barely anybody in sight. The odd person was walking along the pavement and they could hear distant conversations somewhere deeper into the complex, but nobody else was really there. Then, all of a sudden, a man appeared.

"Emmy!"

"Bill!"

Hershel stood back and watched as his assistant was all but mauled by a tall man, who had quite literally appeared out of nowhere. He and Luke exchanged a look but neither were any the wiser. All they knew was that this blur was Bill Smoke. The two hugged tightly and Bill lifted Emmy off her feet, spinning her around to her seemingly great delight. She was still laughing when he put her down and she rested her hands on his chest for a moment, something which Hershel did not miss.

"It is so good to see you; I am so glad that you made it. We could really use your help. Yours and the magnificent Professor Layton's!" He exclaimed, looking over to the man in the top hat.

"And his number one apprentice!" Luke chimed in before huffing.

Hershel now had a good look at the man; he was nothing short of tall, dark and handsome. He had neat dark brown hair, nearly black, and a neatly trimmed goatee adorned his chin. Accompanying the dark hair were eyes as silver as the moon, they were absolutely stunning. The man was tall and fit and Hershel found himself immediately disliking the man. It was something he had never experienced before and tried to push it aside to introduce himself.

"Hershel Layton." He extended his hand to the other man.

"Bill Smoke." He responded and shook the offered hand. When he pulled back he grinned down at Emmy. "Did I mention how happy I was to see you?"

Something deep inside him let out a low growl, something like an animal, when the man leant down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him, all of her attention on the stranger.

"How is D'olier?" Luke and Hershel shared confused looks.

"Oh, he is great! Getting fat though. I am sure he will be happy to see you, too. If he can be bothered to get off his big fat ginger backside!" He laughed. "You know what cats are like."

"You have a cat?!" The boy was immediately excited at the prospect of spending time with an animal.

"Yes, Luke, Bill here is a vet." Emmy nudged the taller man in the ribs.

"The only one. My house is usually teeming with animals but D'olier is the only one that is truly mine." He grinned. "Would you like to meet him? We could have a cup of tea and I will fill you in on what I know."

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, Luke and Emmy were trotting off with their new best friend leaving Hershel behind in the dust. He frowned briefly before hurrying after them. Emmy was just happy to see her old friend, and Luke wanted to meet the cat.. There was nothing wrong with that.

The layout of the city was remarkably simple; Bill was explaining it to them as they walked. There was a long road that ran down the centre of the city, splitting the shopping area in two. Shops and businesses lined this main street whilst the residences were located behind them, out of sight nearly. These two blocks were further separated by a horizontal road, allowing for more access and more buildings. It seemed nobody in this city drove beyond the car park just inside the entrance.

The long main street ended at a grand, almost palatial manor, which Bill informed them was the Mayor's house, a man who cared more for money than for his people. Just behind the Mayor's house was the entertainment district, to the left of the house was a hotel and to the right, town hall. It was a very simple layout that would make navigation incredibly easy. All public services functioned out of the town hall.

Bill's veterinary practice was in the first block of businesses, on their left. The practice was joined to his home, located just behind it. So they turned off the main street and were led into a small, narrow home which couldn't have more than one bedroom. All houses on the row looked similar, more suited to an area of low income than this thriving entertainment city. This Mayor really did care more for money than for his peoples' wellbeing.

They were all seated around the small table when a big ginger furball came out of nowhere. It jumped up onto the table and made a beeline for Luke. The cat rubbed himself against the boy's hand and Luke giggled with delight. "So this is D'olier?"

"Yep, that is the lump." He smirked and rubbed the cat's back. But the ginger blob was more interested in Luke than his owner.

Hershel took the cup of tea that he was offered and took a sip before questioning. "So what is happening with the city, then? You said something about earthquakes?"

"Ah, yes.." Bill settled down beside Emmy, who had her eyes on her old friend. "A month ago we started experiencing little trembles. They weren't anything too bad, on a bad day things might have toppled over on shelves. It was odd, sure, but nothing that couldn't be coped with. But then they started to get bigger, shaking over the furniture and upsetting day to day life. One day a large crack appeared in the road behind the mayor's house, which was when we knew something was going horribly wrong."

"These 'earthquakes' were only in certain parts of the town, which confused the townspeople when we finally met two weeks ago. It would never be in the whole town, just small areas.. Maybe one hundred metres round.." He shrugged. "We never knew when it was going to hit. But, as it turns out, our Mayor knew all along. Whoever is doing this has been sending him messages to the Mayor and he neglected to tell anybody. Selfish bloody git."

The man took a moment to sip his tea and Emmy briefly touched his arm. Hershel tried to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and get back to the point. "You said something about this final one being worse?""

"Ah, yes, I did.. The last earthquake hit close to the Mayor's house and he decided that it was time to tell people what was happening. Apparently he felt that ignoring the warning would save his house."

"He doesn't sound like a very nice man." Luke piped up, the cat curled up in his lap.

"Trust me, he isn't. But we have to go and speak to him at some point. He had the letters, all the information that we need. But he rarely lets anybody into the house and doesn't leave, even for town meetings. So we just have to hope he will actually let us in."

"Doesn't he know we are here?" Hershel frowned. This would be difficult if the Mayor was really that closed off and really cared so little about his own city.

"Umm.." The vet shifted in his seat. "No.."

"Well, that makes things a little more complex." He sighed softly. "When shall we go and see this Mister..?"

"Limting. His name is Jack Limting." He explained and stood up to put their empty mugs in the sink. "We can go and bother him now if you want.."

"You said he couldn't decipher the messages?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you could. I hear you are the best at solving puzzles, Professor Layton." He inclined his head towards him.

"Puzzles.." He chuckled softly. "They are enjoyable and it seems to have given me quite a reputation. These are riddles, you say? Have you any idea what they say?"

"Not a clue. But we shall get them out of him in no time. Once we actually manage to get in. Like I said, it is tricky."

"Does that mean I have to leave the cat?" Luke pouted, not wanting to let go of big fat D'olier.

"Only for now, Luke, I am sure you can get back." Emmy stood up and playfully knocked his hat from his head.

"Hey!" He grabbed his hat and shoved it back on his hat, the whole interaction getting a laugh from Hershel.

"All right now, you two, break it up." He stood and nudged Luke to stand up too. "We should get going. You don't need to accompany you if you have something else to deal with, Bill?"

"I would be more than happy to escort you over there. Beside, you could probably use my help getting in." He laughed and offered Emmy his arm, which she gladly took. Hershel and Luke were left to follow on behind them.

Saying that the Mayor's house was like palace was truly an understatement. It was absolutely massive and had at least two wings that he could see from the front view. It was massive and even Luke was astounded.

"I have never seen a home so big before!" He gasped, tipping his hat back and scratching his head.

"Like I said, palatial.." Bill shrugged his shoulders and headed to the gate. Emmy released him and stood back with Hershel and Luke. The trio waited patiently to see if they would even be allowed access.

Bill pressed the buzzer on the gate and hovered near the intercom, waiting for it to come to life. He waited a good thirty seconds and shot a look back at the trio before he finally got a response. There was a squeak, which made them all jump, before a quiet voice sounded over the intercom. "What is it?"

"It's Bill Smoke; I want to see the Mayor. I have some people here who can help us with the earthquakes."

Something sounding like a snort came out of the speaker then it went dead. The vet sighed and pushed the button again. "Come on, let us in. I promise you, he can help."

There was a long silence before the gate suddenly opened. Bill looked back at them and gestured for them to follow him in. He had a feeling that this meeting would be more than a little interesting.

* * *

_Little shout out there ;)_


	3. A grumpy mayor

"Professor Hershel Layton to see you, sir." A tall, thin man had greeted them at the door and brought them through the grand halls to a room they could only assume was the Mayor's office. He had knocked on the door before swiftly opening it. "As well as his assistant, Emmy Altava, apprentice Luke Triton and our own town vet, Bill Smoke."

The man closed the door as he left, leaving the four of them staring at the back of the chair behind the desk. No head was visible over the top so there wasn't even a glimpse of the man. The silence that spread had him doubting there was even anybody else in the room. Until a voice sounded.

"What do you want?" The voice squeaked.

"I've called for help, Jack, because you won't do it yourself." Bill informed him, stepping up to the desk. He rested his hands on the desk, leaning forwards. "The least you can do is turn around and look at us, you coward."

"Hands off!" The man shrieked as he spun around in the chair. Bill, completely shocked by the sudden shout, jumped backwards from the desk. "Filthy paws, touching my desk."

Hershel watched the little man in complete astonishment. He leapt out of his chair and scurried around the desk, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He furiously rubbed the spots where Bill's hands had touched the wood. Once content that the desk was shining bright again, he returned to his chair.

The man was easily less than four and a half feet tall, and had a striking resemblance to a certain colonel who liked to cook chicken. Minus the glasses. He had thick white hair and a white beard to match, covering most of the small man's face. Bright green eyes stared at all four of them, sizing each one up before moving onto the next. They finally landed on Hershel.

"Professor Layton, did he say? Never heard of you." He snipped and turned back around again.

"Jack!"

"It's all right, Bill. Please, Mr Limting, I am here to help your city against these earthquakes. I am confident that I can get to the source of this madness and help stop any more serious damage occurring. But I need to see those letters that you have been receiving."

"Who told you about the letters?" He snapped.

"Mr. Smoke here. He just wants to help, so, please?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIEL!" The little man bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing all of the other four people in the room to physically jump.

"Yes, sir?" The tall, thin man from before stuck his head in the door.

"Get these people those letters and then show them out."

The man now identified as Daniel nodded his head and pulled the door open for them all to pass him. He escorted them to the door before requesting that they wait there for him to retrieve the letters. He handed them to Hershel and held the door open for them to exit the large house.

"My apologies for the Mayor's behaviour. I wish I could say he is just having a bad day but I fear he is always this way. I hope you are able to help Webwood, Professor.." And with that, they were left outside the house once more.

"Well, that was a quick trip." Luke smiled slightly.

XXX

"Thank you for helping us get to the hotel, Bill." Hershel went to shake the man's hand.

"Nonsense, thank you for helping us in general. I have utmost faith in your abilities." He shook his hand firmly and Hershel smiled.

"Talk about a boost of confidence. We had best get to our rooms and I shall have a look at these letters. We shall see you tomorrow, Bill."

"Bye!" Luke chirped before he ran ahead, eager to see the riddles.

Hershel was expecting Emmy to just say goodbye and go off after Luke, but instead she was looking up at Bill. "I'll be in soon, Hershel."

He looked at her, slightly astounded, but hid it. He knew now that his jealousy was getting the better of him. So, instead of getting wound up, he nodded his head and went in to check into their rooms. He couldn't help a glance back at the two through the glass doors whilst he waited at the counter. The two were hugging and that sight caused him to turn away immediately. He needed to just calm and concentrate on the task at hand.

The concierge handed him two keys and he handed the one to his and Luke's room to the boy so that he could run ahead and pick his bed. He waited for Emmy in the foyer. It was a few minutes before she appeared and she gave him a smile. He handed her the key to her room.

"I believe you are next door to use, we have connecting rooms."

"Perfect!" She smiled, following him to the lifts. "That means we can work together in the evenings then retire to bed."

"Exactly." He pressed the button to call the lift down then turned to her. "So, you and Bill.. Has it been long since you've seen him?"

"Oh yes! It has been about four years now since I saw him last. We kept contact for six months or so afterwards but eventually the letters stopped coming. Up until the request for help." She smiled as she joined him in the lift. "We've known each other since we were in secondary school.. "

"Hmm, long time." He pressed the button for her floor. The rest of the journey to her door continued in silence, up until the moment they turned to face each other.

"Thanks for walking me to my room, Hershel." She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Even if it is only next door. See you inside."

She smiled at him and vanished into her room. He stared at the door for a moment before entering his own room where Luke was already sprawled onto a bed. Had his jealousy been obvious? He hoped not. He gently tapped the boy's shoe.

"I thought you wanted to get a look at these riddles, Luke, not sleep the day away?"

"I'm not sleeping!" The boy was up in an instant, making Hershel laugh.

"Of course not."

"No! I am Professor Layton's number one assistant! I am always ready to go into action!" The boy literally bounced around the room.

Hershel shook his head in amusement. He made sure the door between their room and Emmy's was unlocked before settling at the small table, spreading the letters out in front of him. Luke joined him in a matter of seconds and picked up one of the letters. The boy frowned and knocked his hat back to scratch his head, before fixing the hat on his head.

"These are hard.."

"Not really. Look, this one makes reference to the post office." He pointed out the correct letter. "And this is the one which mentions the Mayor's house."

Luke just stared at him for a moment, open mouthed. "How did you get that so quickly?!"

"Because he is a genius." A female voice sounded behind him and he jumped slightly when he felt Emmy's hands on his shoulders. "Why else do you think he is in such high demand?"

Luke huffed and looked back at the letter in his hand, missing the quick kiss that Emmy pressed to Hershel's cheek. She sat in the remaining chair and picked up another one of the letters. "They are all signed off 'L'? Do you suppose that is their name?"

"I think so, yes, but how many people in this city have an L starting their first or last names?" The archaeologist sighed, that didn't get them anywhere.

"Limting begins with an L." Luke pointed out. "And he did try to hide all of these letters, maybe he is just lying? Pretending that he was just hiding these letters when, in truth, he just wrote them to cover his own hide?"

"I am not sure he would do something like that to threaten his own money making city.. But I suppose he is worth considering." Hershel pulled out a pad and scribbled the name down, Jack Limting.

"We can't really do much else until we meet some of the other townsfolk. How about, in the morning, we go and visit the police in the Town Hall? See if they have any information. We also need to make sure that any new letters come straight to us."

"Sounds like a plan, boys!" Emmy pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "Who's up for dinner? I am starving!"

"I am!" Luke grinned, leaping from his chair.


	4. Delusions of grandeur

**THE NEXT 'CHAPTER' CONTAINS SPOILERS AND IS NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER. IF YOU WISH TO KEEP READING AND AVOID THE SPOILERS FOR THE GAME SERIES JUST SKIP STRAIGHT TO CHAPTER 6. **

* * *

The town hall was nothing short of grand. He hesitated to think about how much the building would have cost when it went up. It seemed the Mayor really did love money and displays of grandeur. The building belonged in more of a fairytale setting than a city in the middle of the woods.

His companions were similarly impressed.

"_This _is the town hall?"

"It seems to be, yes."

"I can hardly believe it, Professor!" Luke, although well off in his home, hadn't seen anything like this before. Even half of London paled in comparison.

"I suppose we should go in." Hershel led the way.

"Judging by the outside, I am thinking we should have brought sunglasses to view the inside. What do you think, Luke?"

"Gleaming glass and gold! Bright enough to blind!"

He smiled at the sounds of his companions' laughter, but it turned out that they weren't that far off. The inside of the town hall was all made of beautiful, sparkling white marble, staggering floors and pillars, with high arched ceilings and signs emblazoned in brilliant gold lettering. In a posh font, of course.

"Which way do we go?"

"I believe that one says police?" The boy frowned and shook his head at the suggestion.

"I don't think it does."

"This way, boys!" Emmy had found the correct route and was watching them with a smile and a hand on her hip.

"It's a puzzle just to figure out where to go."

"Are you not meant to be the master of solving puzzles, Professor?" She playfully scuffed him round the back of the head and he scrambled to stop his hot from toppling off, drawing much amusement from his attacker.

The Webwood police force was located in an entire wing of the town hall, through grand glass doors with their logo and name elegantly painted on the front. But for all its grandeur, and implied importance, nobody really seemed to be doing anything inside. The police officers themselves were of a variety of shapes and sizes, but not one of them looked as though they were doing anything.

"They're not doing much." Luke whispered and he heard Emmy agree. "Is that man asleep?"

There was a rather large man seated at a table somewhere at the back of the room. And he was indeed dozing. But one glance at the name plate on his desk told Hershel that this man was one of the ones in charge of the whole force. So, with a small sigh, he went over to wake him from his slumber.

"Hmf, wha-"

"Excuse me, Captain, I did not mean to wake you. I was just looking for the man in charge?" He tried to be as polite as possible, although he was slightly miffed that the Captain of the Police was sleeping on the job during the middle of the day. But he wouldn't judge.

"That'd be me!" The man grunted and jumped from his chair, surprising them with his speed. "Captain Aloren Badon, at your service."

But as quickly as Captain Badon had leapt to his feet, he was back in the chair again, almost looking as though he was going to fall asleep again. Emmy rolled her eyes and he fought the urge to laugh, she was a bad influence on him.

"Are you able to help us then, Captain?" He probed.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sure.. Just ask some of the fellas, they'll help ya." He went back to sleep soon after.

Luke rounded the desk and stared long and hard at the man, expecting him to wake up again but there was no sign that the Captain was actually going to help. So, after waving his hat at him a few times, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to one of the other men. Maybe they could help?

"Hello?" The boy tapped a young police officer on the shoulder and the young man jumped to his feet. Was this a common trait amongst the police officers in Webwood?

"Good morning Sirs, Madam." He bowed his head. "How can I help you?"

"We need somebody who can help us investigate the earthquakes that are shaking the city. Can you help us?"

"Yes, sir!" The young man chirped.

"First of all, you could tell us your name? Mine is Professor Hershel Layton, this is my assistant Emmy Altava and apprentice Luke Triton."

"My name is Maxwell, sir, Maxwell Vonn. It is a pleasure to meet you all. How can I assist you?"

"Well, first we should find somewhere to sit down. And then we need help to sort out these letters."

XXX

"So, we have a list of people who may have the knowledge and the ability to do such a thing, as well as those in the town with an 'L' starting either their last or first names.."

"That's nearly one hundred names, Professor."

"I know, but we shall find some way to narrow it down, I am sure. These are the only clues we have, at the moment, so we must gather all of the information that we can." He tucked the letters back into his pocket, expecting Luke to complain again but the boy fell silent.

Their trip to the police quarters had not been as useless as was suggested when they first met the Captain. Young officer Vonn had been quite useful, able to pull up records for them and helping them to brainstorm who might be able to create artificial earthquakes. Not many people would have the means to do such a thing but money was rampant in this city, so a shockingly large number of people could afford to have such a plan orchestrated. However, figuring out _why _somebody would want to do such a thing was a whole different matter.

There seemed to be no logical pattern behind the attacks, no reason for them whatsoever. It was starting to bother him, in fact. Why on earth would anybody try and destroy the city that they were living in? He had plans to map out the earthquake patterns that evening on the map he had managed to dig up, one of the heavily tourist based things he'd noticed around the town.

"Maybe we should go and visit the site of the last earthquake?" Emmy was leading the group back through the streets.

"Haven't we passed at least three of them on the way here?"

"You have a point, Professor. They are all over the place. Cracks in the road, damaged walls."

And it was true. All around them, walls were damaged and there were dips and cracks in the paths. It made for hazardous walking in parts but nothing they couldn't handle. But, on the way back to the hotel, they did stop at the Mayor's house once again. A crack in the pathway led right up to the grand walls that surrounded the grand manor. It seemed to run up the wall and when he touched it, a big chunk of stone fell out.

"Professor!" Luke gasped.

"Well!" He straightened up and cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"We'd better hurry out of here before that evil little munchkin comes out and sees what you've done to his wall!"

He knew that Emmy was teasing him but he took her advice and the trio hurried back to the hotel where they all congregated around the small table in Hershel and Luke's room. As always with their cases, the table was soon covered in pieces of paper. But Hershel's attention was on the list of names that they had all come up with.

There were indeed over one hundred names but only a few had the luxury of being at the top of the list. Topping it all off was one name he hadn't thought to put there until Emmy had suggested it.

Jack Limting.

* * *

_Just a little one, guys, having some trouble with writer's block! I should be back in the swing of things soon and getting on to some of the decent juicy story ;) _


	5. SPOILERS - SKIP FOR ACTUAL STORY

**SPOILERS BELOW THIS LINE SO BARE IN MIND THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**I AM NOT KIDDING, THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SERIES (JAPANESE GAMES) BELOW THIS LINE**

**THIS FACT WAS SPOILED FOR ME AND I DON'T WANT T SPOIL IT FOR YOU**

**BUT I NEED TO SPEAK ON THIS**

* * *

It has recently been brought to my attention that Hershel Layton and Emmy Altava are in fact cousins. To be awfully blunt, I don't care.

Emmy and Layton only met each other a year after Claire's death, which implies they knew nothing of their relation. There's no mention that they may possibly be family until this final game, and we have had two games and a film with their involvement.

Besides, it is completely legal for cousins to be together.

There are stories out there where they cover the topics of brothers and sisters who are in love and actively having sex, even having children! (For example, Game of Thrones. Also, the Borgias).

This little bit of news will never stop me from writing Hershel and Emmy as a couple until I get bored of them. But, if you guys have a problem with them being cousins and a couple then I am sorry to lose you.

Also, I request that no spoilers be put in the reviews of ANY of my stories. It isn't fair to me or to the people who simply check reviews before reading a story.

Once again, if this is not your liking, goodbye. But I shall continue to write them.


	6. A Hooded Figure

"Jack Limting, Cynthia Lansdowne, Lucille Black, Aubrey Gilcrest- Wait, why is she on this list? Her name doesn't begin with an _mpf._" The boy's words were cut off as he took a large bite of toast.

"With an 'L'? Luke, a gentleman waits until he has finished speaking before he eats." Hershel was seated opposite, eating his own breakfast. Emmy sat beside them.

"Honestly, Luke, you're such a _mpf_."

"The same applies for ladies, Emmy." She shot him a look and he hid his laughter behind his tea cup. "Miss Gilcrest is on this list because she is the town's mechanic. There are other people who are mechanics in a city this size but most people go to her."

"And why are we so interested in a mechanic?" Luke now waited to finish speaking before stuffing his face with more toast.

"If anybody is able to create man-made earthquakes – a mechanic would be our best bet. At the very least, whoever is doing this would need the parts. And she may have noticed a few bits and pieces missing."

"But, wouldn't she have reported it to the police, Professor?" Emmy was pouring out the last of the tea, ready for them to head out after the meal.

"You saw that place. She might not have even bothered. And if she had, I doubt we would get an easy answer from that place."

Going back to the police station was not a very appealing prospect, so he would try and avoid it as much as possible. Although, he knew that another trip through those gilded doors was inevitable. He just didn't look forward to it.

Breakfast was cleared away and, once everybody had gathered their things, the trio hit the streets of Webwood. There had been no trembles or quakes during the night, but that meant that the city was probably due one. That thought was a terrifying one.

He had always been very aware of the dangerous situations he brought Emmy and Luke into, but now that he and Emmy were together, kind of, he was even more cautious. Their time in Mespil had given him such a fright. What if something serious happened to one of them? He was responsible for them both but he also cared deeply about them. He had no idea what he would do if one of them got seriously hurt.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He felt a hand on his arm as they walked side by side. Emmy was looking up at him, clearly concerned.

"I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about, my dear, I promise you." He smiled and placed a hand over hers.

"If you say so. Just remember I am always here to talk."

He appreciated her gesture and felt rather sad when she pulled away from him, but their relationship was still really unspoken of. They continued to walk side by side instead, walking from their hotel to the main road full of shops. Similar to the vet clinic, the mechanic was sitting on the corner of the crossroads with a home attached round the back. The shop's door was open so the trio walked in together.

There were spare parts and tools all over the place, accompanied by several smudges of oil and dirt. It was exactly what you expected of a busy mechanic's shop. There was a young man racing around the place with a box that pretty much blocked his view, the box filled with spare parts and he was just throwing more of them in.

"Excuse me..?"

"Can't talk!" The boy replied as he rushed past them and through a back door. Hershel looked at his companions who both shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"I guess he was busy."

"Yes, he was, young man. He is my apprentice and is a very fast worker." A young redheaded woman appeared out of the door that her apprentice had just disappeared through. "The name's Aubrey Gilcrest. What can I do for you?"

"Just the woman we are looking for! I am Professor Hershel Layton and this is my assistant and apprentice, Emmy Al-"

"Emmy Altava and Luke Triton, yes, I heard you were in town. I read about your exploits in Mespil and how you helped the people there. Hopefully you can do the same for us."

"I hope so too, Ms. Gilcrest."

"So, what brings you here?" She took out a rag and wiped some oil from her hands then flicked some hair from her face. "I don't know how I could possibly be of help."

"Actually, we think you could be of great help. Have you noticed anything missing as of late?"

"Missing?"

"Yes." The archaeologist nodded. "Since there are no geological explanations for the earthquakes, and the fact that the city is being warned in advance leads me to believe that a person is purposely manufacturing something which is physically shaking the ground, in certain areas, so hard that it is destroying the infrastructure."

"I see.. And why would I have anything missing? Oh, I see, I would have the kind of things lying around that this kind of person would need to create their evil earthquake making machine?" The woman smiled. "Or you suspect me?"

"I am afraid we cannot rule you out, Ms. Gilcrest."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I understand. But I cannot say I have noticed anything going missing. Although, this place isn't the tidiest, as you may have noticed. There are always things lying around the place. But my apprentice takes stock so I shall get him to pull you up a list."

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem. I hope you are able to help us out.. And rule me out as a suspect." The woman smiled before she vanished out the back door again. A few seconds later the young apprentice returned and hurried over to the messy desk.

He rummaged around for a while before finally shoving a piece of paper into Hershel's hand with a quick 'here'. The boy vanished before he even got the chance to speak to the boy. He shrugged again as he looked at his companions.

"It seems the boy really is quite busy." He looked down at the sheet, turning to them.

"Anything missing, Professor?" Luke stood up on his tippy toes to see the list in the man's hand.

"There's a few pieces missing, I believe.. This young man has atrocious handwriting!"

"Here, let me see." Emmy snatched the list out of his hands and scanned over it. "A couple of tools and some random parts. Although I don't understand what these things are used for.."

"I've just had a thought!" Aubrey called as she came out the back door again. "There's an engineer who works in the city over the hill, he spends his time here in the casino. The casino and other entertainment buildings line the back wall of the city. You should go and check in there. His name is.. Artan Caid."

"Artan Caid the engineer. Okay, thank you." He smiled and escorted Emmy and Luke out of the shop.

The entertainment area of the city was along the back wall, as Aubrey had told them, and consisted of a whole array of buildings including a casino, cinema and a bowling alley. But the casino was their port of call. It was quite a lengthy walk to the entertainment area that left Hershel wondering why there were no cars or form of public transport that he could see. Perhaps this great city wasn't so greatly planned out after all.

But soon the casino came into view, a big neon sign advertising the building as such. It was flashing and obnoxious but he supposed that was how such things had to be advertised. His companions headed straight for the door but, upon noticing that the Professor had abandoned them, Emmy turned back.

"Professor?" He could hear her calling but was too intent on what had caught his attention. Around the side of the casino he could see the wall of the town, but this end was, for some reason, made out of iron bars. He could see through the bars into the forest that surrounded the city. The forest itself had not interested him though. It was what he had spied amongst the trees which had interested him.

"What is it?" Emmy asked, suddenly beside him.

"I could have sworn I saw somebody walking through the woods."

"That is allowed.."

He shook his head. "Who goes for a walk in the woods with a brown hooded cloak on?"

"You may have a point.. But they aren't there anymore."

"Yes, you're right.. We should go and find this engineer. I am sure it was nothing."

* * *

_So, we finally have some writing at last! I am getting over this slump so I am looking forward to doing some more chapters of my beloved Layton ;)_


End file.
